narutofandomcom-20200223-history
The Summoning Technique: Wisdom of the Toad Sage!
is episode 54 of the original Naruto anime. Synopsis The episode starts off on the top roof of the Hokage Monument, when Ebisu told Jiraiya to take care of Naruto; he then left. The scene changed to a building where the roof had two huge statue fishes. Gaara was sitting on the tail of the fish; he was suddenly alerted to the presence of Dosu, who told him that he didn't get any sleep, but then said that he could fight him in this location, making him one step closer to fighting Sasuke. Gaara then said that it was the full moon which resulted in "its" blood being stirred up. Gaara suddenly turned into an enormous monster, and swiped at Dosu, killing him. Gaara was then breathing heavily and holding his head in his hands, as if he had a headache. Out in the distance, Baki and Kabuto witnessed the attack. Kabuto was shocked at how easily Gaara killed Dosu. Baki and Kabuto then discussed the plans to attack the Leaf Village. Hayate Gekkō was spying behind the wall of where Baki and Kabuto were meeting. After Kabuto gave some kind of scroll to Baki, he then said that he would take care of the spy. Hayate Gekkō immediately moved away as Baki said that he would take care of him. Knowing that he must pass on the information to the Hokage, he moved as fast as he could. He then was forced to stop on the roof of a building as Baki blocked him. Having no choice but to fight, Hayate Gekkō used his Dance of the Crescent Moon; he hit Baki in the shoulder, but his attack was blocked by Baki's vest. For some apparent reason, he was unable to move his sword. Baki then activated a move, after which Hayate then shouted out. The scene then changed to an area where Jiraiya and Naruto were for the walking on water training. Three girls were shown playing on the water in their bikinis. Behind a bush, Jiraiya quietly spied on them and gave a perverted laugh. Naruto then used his Sexy Technique to convince Jiraiya to divert his attention to Naruto. He then saw the girls leave, and began training Naruto. Jiraiya then said to try to use his red chakra. Naruto attempted, but only his original blue chakra came out. Naruto then asked why he needed to use that chakra, to which Jiraiya only answered by saying that using the red chakra could make Naruto more powerful, and was necessary for him to use the move that Jiraiya was going to teach him. Jiraiya finally revealed that he was going to teach him the Summoning Jutsu. Knowing how powerful it was, Naruto wanted to give it a try, but Jiraiya then said to use his normal chakra first so that he could release his red chakra. Naruto then had an idea of how to do it. He used Shadow Clone Technique and made about 30 clones. He then said that there would be a contest of which "me" would be the best. Jiraiya then rested as he watched the Narutos fight, saying that it would take a while. After some minutes, the clones went down to four, barren and bruised. After a fight, the real Naruto won. He suddenly fainted after he told Jiraiya that he was done. Naruto immediately woke up from a splash of water, with Jiraiya then saying that Naruto's normal chakra was completely depleted and that he could teach him the Summoning Technique. Jiraiya then performed a demonstration, putting blood to his left hand, doing the necessary hand seals and putting his left palm on the floor, after which a huge toad appeared. The toad then gave Jiraiya a giant scroll. Naruto then wrote his name in blood and pressed his fingerprints on his name below, so that he could summon a toad every time he used the Summoning Jutsu. Naruto then tried it out, and was successful. To his surprise, however, he summoned a tadpole. Jiraiya then said that Naruto had no particular talent at summoning. The scene changed to where Hayate had been battling. He was covered in blood, and had been murdered. Six ANBU Black Ops were circling around the corpse, shocked to see what had happened. The purple-haired ANBU female then muttered his name in a sad tone, realizing that her lover had been killed.